$ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {0} & {4} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3}\times{2} & {-3}\times{3} \\ {-3}\times{0} & {-3}\times{4} \\ {-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-6} & {-9} \\ {0} & {-12} \\ {6} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$